Pabstite
Pabstite is a barium tin titanium silicate mineral that is found in limestone. It belongs to the benitoite group of minerals. The chemical formula of pabstite is Ba(Sn0.77Ti0.23)Si3O9. It is found in Santa Cruz, California. The crystal system of the mineral is hexagonal and, rarely, trigonal. Its space group is P6*2C. Pabstite is a uniaxial mineral. Composition Pabstite is 37.7% SiO2, 3.8% TiO2, 24.4% SnO2 and 33.2% BaO. However, Ti and Si could vary from point to point by approximately ±0.5% TiO2 and ±1% SnO2. When using 9 oxygens, the resulted chemical formula of pabstite is Ba1.03Sn0.77Ti0.23Si2.99O9. Pabstite is therefore analog with the benitoite. Although, (Sn4+ = 0.71 Å) and (Ti4+= 0.68Å) have similar charge and ionic size, it is uncommon to find them substituting each others. Geologic occurrence Pabstite commonly occurs as anhedral crystals and masses that vary in their color from colorless to white.Dunning, G. E & Cooper, J. F. Jr. (1986). Mineralogy of the Kalkar Quarry, Santa Cruz, California. '' Mineralogical Record, 17'', 315- 326. They produce a pink tinge when they are freshly broken. Large amounts of pabstite were found in Santa Cruz as fracture filling and dissemnted grains in recrystallized siliceous limestones.Wainwright, John E. N & Evans, Bernard W. (1965). Pabstite,1 the tin analogue of benitoite. The American Mineralogist, 50, 1164-1169. This is geologic evidence of contact metamorphism. In addition, pabstite can be found in Rush Creek in California when benitoite contains small amounts of tin. It is commonly occurs in rocks that contain calcite, quartz, tremolite, witherite, phlogopite, diopside, minor amounts of forsterite and taramellite. Pabstite can also be found associated with galena, cassiterie and sphalerite. Structure Pabstite is considered the tin analog of benitoite. It has a hexagonal crystal system with a P6*2C space group. Its dimensions are as follows, a= 6.7037(7), c= 9.824(1) Å3, C= 382.3(1) Å3, Z=2. Pabstite has the structure of the benitoite group of minerals.Hawthorne, Frank C. (1987). The crystal chemistry of the benitoite group minerals and structural relations in (Si3O9) ring structures. Neues Jahrbuch fuer Mineralogie. Monatshefte. 1987, 16-30. In the structure of pabstite, there are four oxygens surrounding the cations in a pseudo-tetrahedral arrangement. A three-membered cyclosilicate ring (Si3O9) is formed by repeating the tetrahedron using space group symmetry. Quadrivalent cations connect the rings to form a three-dimensional framework. Since the silicate rings have a geometry that is identical in all directions, a solid rigid unit is formed in the structure. In a distorted hexagonal antiprism arrangement, Ba, which has a high symmetry, is bounded by 12 oxygens. Two different BaـــO distances are present. Si3O9 frameworks are connected by Ba cations which lead to a poor cleavage. SiO9 ring, which is very rare, is found in pabstite. Physical Properties Finding pabstite in the field is hard and rare. When using a shortwave ultraviolet light, bluish white fluorescence is revealed from the specimens. This property is commonly used to identify pabstite. Pabstite has a colorless to white color. The diameter of pabstite grains is usually less than 2mm and they contain minute bubble and solid inclusions. Its hardness is 6 on Mohs scale of mineral hardness. Its density is 4.03 g/cm3 and it is uniaxial. The interference colors of pabstite are anomalous blue-violet and golden yellow. The refractive indices of pabstite are ῳ= 1.685± 0.002 and Ɛ= 1.674± 0.002 which result in low birefringence and absent dichroism. Biographic sketch The name pabstite, is usually given for compositions that have more Sn than Ti. The mineral was named for Dr. A. Pabst, a mineralogy professor in the department of geology and geophysics at the University of California, Berkeley. References Category:Geology of California Category:Silicate minerals it:Pabstite